


Childhood Dream

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M, lots of enthusiasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: After the war, they wander and they find things.





	Childhood Dream

As a child, Kliff had enjoyed playing around the big skeletons in the woods. Animals like that had long since stopped existing but that hadn’t stopped him from using his imagination. Very few books talked about these creatures but it was enough to learnt he term dinosaur and that wyverns were their descendants. 

As a teenager, Kliff fought a war. He got injured, he saw friends fall and rise again, he learned how soothing magic could be, how reassuring a tome in his hand would feel. He rarely ever had time to think about his childhood but some nights, he wished to be back and carefree. Some nights Tobin came to him, held him and shared stories about dinosaurs. Wyverns were cute but they weren’t the same thing. 

As an adult, Kliff was wandering the worlds. Continent after continent, he didn’t want to settle down and Tobin was content to follow, to laugh and to earn some gold as a mercenary. Sometimes people bothered Kliff, he still looked too small and frail but the magic of his tomes flowed through him and made him dangerous. He knew that, Tobin knew that and that was enough. 

Their journey had taken them into a land with no name and no humans and Kliff liked it. It wasn’t really lonely, he had Tobin and he had the whispers of magic. Something was in the air, something he couldn’t name. It wasn’t physical, just the anticipation of something and it made him want to run ahead. The alternative they settled for involved holding hands and kissing and Tobin pinning him to a tree to stop him. 

It was slower that way but it was nice. They were together and when they finally stumbled out of a cave tunnel and into a valley, Kliff froze before feeling a wide grin form on his face. “Look,” he shouted even though Tobin had already gripped his hand and was staring with just as much enthusiasm. 

Neither knew where they had ended up. But there were dinosaurs here, real ones, walking around and it was better than he could ever have dreamed.

“Can we stay?” he asked and Tobin nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s stay here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know the Disney Movie Dinosaur? That's kind of the valley I had in mind.


End file.
